Cumpeaños Bajo La Lluvia
by Tetsuko-chan
Summary: Eiji le hace un pequeño regalo a su amigo sin embargo tendra varios problemas para darselo. shonen ai, muy ligero la verdad


Syusuke-san este es un regalo por tu cumpleaños

Era temprano, el cielo surcado de nubes mostraba un celeste claro, mientras q una suave y helada brisa recorría la ciudad, moviendo así algunas ramas.

Las calles estaban casi vacías, si no fuera pq un joven de extraña sonrisa transitaba por ellas, con apacible tranquilidad, al parecer, sin q lo inmutara el frío matutino. Su pelo castaño se mecía levemente por el viento, y su vista se alzo al cielo para ver como unas cuantas hojas volaban por la brisa.

-"Parece q hoy va a llover"

Pensando esto el joven siguió su marcha, mientras q el cielo se empezaba a llenar más de nubes

-Eiji date prisa o sino vas a llegar tarde!!!!

-Hi!!!

Un joven de pelo rojo y ojos azules baja velozmente las escaleras llevando consigo un bolso .Ya abajo el chico se coloca las zapatillas y con un rápido movimiento se levanta, listo para irse, cuando su mirada se posa en una caja cuadrada de un color crema

-"se me estaba olvidando esto"

El chico estira su mano libre para tomarlo

-eiji se te queda el almuerzo

Una joven se le acerca con una caja envuelta en un pañuelo verde en las

-he??? Ha!!! Gracias one-chan- el chico toma la caja- rayos!!! Se me hace tarde

El chico rápidamente sale de la casa diciendo Ittekimasu y en un segundo ya había desaparecido

-Iterasshai!! (suspira) q niño..he??-la joven posa su mirada en la caja color crema- q es eso???

La chica se acerca a la caja y la abre cuidadosamente, y al ver su contenido sonríe dulcemente

Por otro lado el chico de cabello castaño caminaba hacia su salón con su típica y serena sonrisa, sin embargo en el interior tenía una pequeña preocupación, tal vez no era para alarmarse, pero igual lo tenia algo inquieto, y para no dar más vueltas, su amigo no había llegado a los entrenamientos matutinos, no es q fuera muy serio, pero eiji no era de las personas q se lo saltan…., tal vez solo se había quedado dormido.

El joven llega y se sienta en su puesto, vista se posa en el lugar q estaba al lado suyo, el cual estaba vacío, al parecer todavía no llegaba. Su mirada pasa ahora hacia la ventana, esperando solo q la clase comenzara.

Eiji realmente estaba cansado, había corrido todo el camino q había de su casa hasta el colegio, aunq ya estaba en la entrada todavía le faltaba llegar a su salón, así q sacó rápidamente energías y siguió corriendo el trecho q le faltaba, pronto llegaría a su salón y podría descansar.

Ya a unos escasos metros del salón el chico, corrió lo más rápido q pudo y con gran energía abrió la puerta, y lo primero q vio fue la cara de su amigo al fondo el cual de pasar a una cara de sorpresa paso a su típica sonrisa En ese momento eiji iba a gritar un gran OHAYO FUJIKO-CHAN!!! Si no fuera por q escucho como un señor tosía a su lado.

-Llega tarde señor kikumaru

Eiji lentamente gira su cabeza y su vista se posa en la del profesor q lo miraba con una ceja alzada q mostraba en cierta forma enojo, por haber interrumpido su clase.

-he?? – era tan tarde y eso q había corrido con todas sus fuerzas-etto…sumimasen

Eiji hace una pequeña reverencia mientras q el resto de sus compañeros se ríen.

-Se tendrá q quedar afuera el resto de la clase

-Hi

Eiji sale de la clase cerrando la puerta tras de si, después de un silencio, escucha como el profesor sigue la clase.El joven va y se apoya en la pared dejando su bolso a un lado, la verdad no le importaba mucho haber llegado tarde, después de todo había llegado a esa hora pq se demoro mas de lo q había planeado, ese día se había levantado más temprano de lo normal para hacerle un pequeño presente a su amigo, sin embargo se demoro más de lo q esperaba y termino llegando 20 minutos tarde, según las cuentas q pudo sacar al ver ahora su reloj. Pero había valido la pena, después de clases iría y le entregaría la caja en donde iba el regalo. Al pensar esto el chico miró lo q llevaba en la otra mano sin embargo quedo en shock al ver q tenia una caja en vuelta en un pañuelo verde.

-la caja, donde esta la caja??- el chico empieza a ver todo el lugar y a buscar dentro de su bolso- joo donde esta la caja??? TT.TT…trata de recordar-el chico se sienta y empieza a recordar todo lo q habia hecho es mañana- espera no será q …

FLASH BACK

_-Eiji date prisa o sino vas a llegar tarde!!!! _

_-Hi!!! _

_Un joven de pelo rojo y ojos azules baja velozmente las escaleras llevando consigo un bolso .Ya abajo el chico se coloca las zapatillas y con un rápido movimiento se levanta, listo para irse, cuando su mirada se posa en una caja cuadrada de un color crema_

_-"se me estaba olvidando esto"_

_El chico estira su mano libre para tomarlo _

_-eiji se te queda el almuerzo_

_la joven tenia en las manos una caja q estaba envuelta en un pañuelo verde_

_-he??? Ha!!! Gracias one-chan- el chico toma la caja- rayos!!! Se me hace tarde _

_El chico rápidamente sale de la casa diciendo Ittekimasu y en un segundo ya había desaparecido_

FIN FLASH BACK

-kya se me quedo en la mesa!!!! Tengo q ir a buscarlo!!! Rayos!! Y…hu??- el pequeño neko mira hacia atrás y ve como el profesor tenia una gran venita de enojo sobresaliendo-etto…

Las clases ya habían terminado y el pelirrojo estaba bastante desanimado, después de q el profesor lo castigara por hacer mucho ruido cuando se encontraba fuera de la sala, lo dejo limpiando todo el salón por una semana el solo, la verdad la idea no le animaba mucho, además de q ahora su prioridad era ir a buscar el regalo de fuji para entregárselo, sin embargo no encontraba forma alguna para escaparse e ir por el, tal vez tendría q entregárselo mañana.

-No, tengo q entregárselo hoy!! Si o si!! Tal vez si me apuro podré entregárselo antes de q se vaya a su casa..

Y pensando esto el neko empezó a limpiar 1000 por ahora .

Por otro lado Fuji entrenaba con el resto del equipo, ya había escusado al neko por faltar al entrenamiento de la tarde, aunq ha tezuka no le había agradado mucho la idea de q eiji faltara por toda una semana.

En todo caso estaba feliz de q el pequeño pelirrojo hubiera llegado, aunq no había podido hablar mucho con el , ya q en la hora del almuerzo tubo q ir a recibir su castigo por parte del maestro.

Ahora q lo pensaba, eiji todavía no tenía los apuntes de esta mañana así q podría ir a dejárselos en la tarde, después del entrenamiento, además así tendría una excusa para verlo y hablar con él.

-Hoi ahora q termine podré ir a buscar el regalo de fuji

Rápidamente el chico tomo sus cosas y empezó a caminar, más bn a correr en dirección a su casa, mientras q unas pequeñas gotas empezaban a caer desde el cielo, q ahora estaba cubierto de nubes negras.

Una lluvia torrencial empezó a caer sobre la ciudad, la gente corría para todas partes en busca de refugio, mientras q otros se limitaban a apurar el paso, para llegar pronto a su destino.

El fin del entrenamiento se adelanto con la lluvia y el prodigio de seigaku caminaba tranquilamente hacia la casa de Eiji, aunq antes paso por su casa para cambiarse de ropa (N/A: con la lluvia quedo como trapo mojado -.-) y de paso llevarse un paraguas.

Ya en la entrada de la casa de Eiji, el chico toco el timbre y no tubo q esperar mucho para q le abrieran y apareciera frente a él la hermana del neko la cual tenia un dejo de preocupación en su rostro.

-Konban wa, esta Eiji??

-No, salio hace un rato

Al escuchar esto, fuji se entristeció un poco, sin embargo no lo mostró en su expresión

-Podrías pasarle este cuaderno- dice sacando un cuaderno de tapa verde- hay salen los apuntes de esta mañana- finalizó, pasándole el cuaderno a la joven

La joven asintió- No te preocupes yo se lo paso

-Gracias

Dicho esto el chico se alejó, bajo la mirada de la joven

- me pregunto si Eiji estará bn- la joven mira el cielo y ve como un rayo irrumpe en el cielo, luego cierra la puerta.

Eiji miraba tristemente como las gotas caían desde el cielo, se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol del parque, mientras q la caja se encontraba apoyada en sus piernas tapada con la chaqueta de su uniforme, se había preocupado de q la caja no se mojara, sin embargo el estaba ahora empapado y calado hasta los huesos, y con la cantidad de agua q estaba cayendo seguramente la caja y su contenido se mojarían por lo q no se podía mover de ese lugar. Seguramente después de esto se iba a ganar un buen resfriado.

El joven siguió mirando como las gotas caían, al final, no pudo entregarle su regalo a fuji, aunq después de ir por la caja fue a buscarlo al colegio, no lo encontró y ahora se dirigía a la casa de Fuji con la intención de entregarle ahí su presente, sin embargo la lluvia aumento en intensidad y le fue imposible seguir. Y ahora se encontraba congelado y mojado, debajo de un árbol esperando de q la lluvia disminuya, sin embargo esta seguía con la misma potencia

-joo q lluvia mas jodida ¬¬- el joven cierra los ojos después de decir eso.

- en verdad es tu culpa por no salir con paraguas

-He??? –eiji abre los ojos y ve en dirección en donde esta el dueño de la voz y se queda sorprendido al ver de q era Fuji- Fuji…

-Hola , me puedo sentar

Eiji hizo un ademán haciendo entender q si, por lo q fuji se sentó. Ahora el pequeño neko sentía un pequeño calor en la cara, aunq no sabia si era por q le estaba dando fiebre o por la proximidad q tenía con el muchacho, solo esperaba q el chico no lo notara, sin embargo, a su pesar, si lo noto

-Eiji??

-m?

-Te sientes bn??

El neko asiente con la cabeza, sin embargo fuji no lo mira muy convencido, de pronto nota q el chico esta ultra empapado, y q se encontraba solo con la camisa, Eiji siente la mirada del chico , lo cual hace q se ponga un tanto incomodo.

-Donde esta tu chaqueta??

- he?? Ahí-dice apuntando a sus piernas sin embargo al acordarse lo q había debajo de la chaqueta mira a fuji- etto..

-Es mejor q nos vayamos , si sigues asi te puedes enfermar- esto ultimo lo dice parándose

-pero…

-yo te llevo a tu casa

-es q…

Fuji mira al neko con cara de "sucede algo??", mientras q el pelirrojo mira en dirección en donde estaba su chaqueta. La verdad estaba esperando esta, la oportunidad para darle el regalo, después de todo lo q había hecho, por fin podría pasárselo, el problema es q ahora no sabía como hacerlo, o mas bn no podía. Sentía como el chico todavía esperaba alguna respuesta, como su mirada seguía fija en él.

-es q yo…."vamos eiji tienes q hacerlo"..quería darte esto – el chico lo dice pasándole caja y chaqueta incluida a un sorprendido fuji, el cual toma el paquete y con cuidado saca la chaqueta, viendo así la caja color crema, la cual estaba con algunas arrugas.

-Es un regalo por tu cumpleaños, ya se q hoy es 28 de febrero, pero como este año no tiene 29, pensé en adelantarme y darte tu regalo un día antes - mientras q eiji decía estas palabras Fuji abría la caja y pudo ver q en su interior había un enorme pastel y en el medio tenia escrito "Happy Birthday Fujiko-chan"- no se si te guste y espero q no este muy destrozado y…

-Eiji

-he??

-Arigatou- lo dice con una sonrisa, pero no cualquier sonrisa, era una de agradecimiento, de felicidad y de las más sinceras q se pueda encontrar

- de nada ..¡shu! (N/A: Supuestamente es un estornudo -.-)

Fuji cierra el paquete y con su mano libre (el paraguas estaba tirado en el suelo) se la ofrece a Eiji-Es mejor q nos vallamos ya

-mhm- eiji toma la mano de fuji, y ya de pie, recoge el paraguas del suelo y lo abre.

Así ambos chicos se alejan bajo la lluvia q poco a poco va disminuyendo, dejando así q algunos rayos del sol se filtren por las nubes

FIN

Bueno aquí esta, me mate las neuronas pero lo hice …lo se , tal vez no es muy bueno, tal vez sea un asco, pero trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible . Se aceptan criticas de cualquier tipo

Como ya dije este fic esta dedicado para syusuke-san por su cumpleaños, además es el primero q subo y tmb el primero q termino, así q es como un regalo doble en su honor.

Por cierto viste q puede hacerlo ¬¬

Conciencia: mm solo fue un golpe de inspiración repentino

Si, claro ¬¬

Conc: ¬¬


End file.
